


Happenstance

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Horror, M/M, Romance, Sex, Survival, Thriller, Zombie Apocalypse, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: This is a Zombie apocalypse alternative universe, with the glee characters.Kurt and Blaine find a safe place, a sort of sanctuary away from the horrors in the world. With more people around them their friendship becomes a little strained, especially with new love interests and friendships blossoming too.Kurt is cynical and Blaine is hopeful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know I usually write Klaine and a lot of you may not read this because it isn't a romantic Klaine fic. Plus zombies and horror and blood and death....
> 
> This is a Puckurt fic, with Blam developing in it too (eventually)
> 
> And it is still a work in progress
> 
> I started it about a year and a half ago, and have decided to post it while it isn't finished, but I will be trying to work on it between all of my other unfinished works
> 
> Thank you for reading, but if you don't read I don't mind
> 
> Enjoy!

They were lost. They didn't know which path to turn down. Stuck out here, in the woods, in the cold damp of night, with no shelter, no light and no food. They weren't going to last very long if they didn't find a place to hide and soon. And the moaning behind them was getting louder.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered into the dark forest of trees surrounding them, trying to keep his voice low to not be heard by those monsters, "this isn't working. We're lost, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Kurt reached out to hold Blaine's hand, he couldn't really see his friend in this darkness, "but we have to keep moving, they'll catch up to us if we don't."

Kurt went to move forward again, but Blaine remained standing and tugged his hand out of Kurt's grasp, forcing his friend to stop and look back at him, even though he couldn't really see him that well in the dark.

"But we don't even know where we are." Blaine hissed out and made to gesture effortlessly around them, unfortunately Kurt couldn't really see what he was doing but he heard it.  
Kurt huffed out a sigh and crossed his arms, standing and staring at his friend incredulously, which Blaine also couldn't see but he knew Kurt well enough by now to take a guess at how he looked.

Blaine shook his head and reached out a fumbling hand to clasp the front of Kurt's jacket gently, not comfortable with even a foot of separation between them in the dark right now, and pulled himself closer to his best friend. The moaning behind them only growing louder the longer they remained unmoving.

"Kurt, we need a plan," Blaine said quietly, as his friend grasped his arm with his own hand, "we can't keep just wandering around hoping for the best."

"It's worked so far." He answered in a quiet and stubborn voice.

"And look where we are right now," Blaine said almost frantically, "we are lost, and any minute now we're going to be eaten."

Kurt gestured for Blaine to hush and he looked around wildly as Blaine raised his voice a little, worrying that his best friend's slightly raised tone would attract those monsters straight to them. Hands shaking a little he moved a closer to Blaine, his friend doing the same.

"Kurt we need a plan right now." Blaine said in a hushed voice but it was still pretty demanding.

Kurt didn't know what to say, he remained silent until he heard his friend sigh and start moving, pulling Kurt along this time by the sleeve of his jacket. Kurt still looked around as they moved, stepping up beside Blaine to walk with him instead of behind him, they had more chance of getting separated if they weren't together.

They appeared out of the trees into some kind of clearing, able to see around them a little better once the trees weren't blocking the moonlight anymore. Blaine dropped Kurt's sleeve as they looked around for some sign of where to walk to next, but everything around them was all the same, trees lined everything.

Blaine stood thinking for a little while, then made a decision of which way they should move and gestured to Kurt to follow, as they headed through the trees directly in front of them, the dense shrubbery became even thicker, blocking out even more light than before. All they had to count on now was their sense of hearing and touch.

They had reached for each other's hands again, best way to keep track of the other when you couldn't see a centimetre in front of your own face. The moaning behind them was still a ways off but they would prefer to be out of this wood so that they had some kind of directions on where to go.

They couldn't run here, it was too dark and too dangerous, they could run in to one of those things, they could trip and fall, they could run into something and knock themselves out. So all they could do was try to keep a steady pace, hands stretched out in front of them a ways to feel for trees just so they wouldn't bump into any.

There was a rustling and a loud groan in a bush to the right of them, but they didn't stop they kept walking silently, just picking up their pace a little, to put that groaning behind them.

Just when they thought they would be stuck in those trees forever, they came upon an opening that lead to a little clearing just before a field of grass. They could see now that they were out, but still that groaning was behind them so they kept moving until they reached the grassy field.

Blaine turned to look behind them, at the dark woods they had emerged from, seeing one of those rotten creatures come stumbling out of it, the cause of the loud groans following them the last few yards, he grimaced slightly at the state of this one.

The decay seemed to take fast with these creatures, skin starting to turn a sickly pale green shade with black edges to it around the extremities, skin beginning to soften and loosen, some peeling away to reveal decomposing flesh and muscle underneath. It was the smell that was the worst thing about these awful beings, the smell of rot and decay almost choked the air when they were around, even the strongest of stomachs wouldn't be able to stand it for long.

It stumbled over a little verge on the edge of the wood, and went crashing down to the floor. Trying to right itself to stand back up looked like quite the task for this one. Kurt was frowning at it too, Blaine could see Kurt's mouth twist into a snarl in disgust.

They didn't have anything to kill it with, so they couldn't get rid of it right then. It seemed like a slow one though, easily lost at the pace they had been walking. Blaine turned to Kurt and gestured to keep walking out in this field, but Kurt shook his head quickly, pointing out over the grassy expanse to something at the back of the vast field. There were more of them up there, easy to see now with the moonlight.

He shook his head in defeat, shrugging his shoulders slightly in Kurt's direction as he watched his friend's mind start working to formulate another plan.

They still had nowhere to go.

Blaine kept his eye on the creature behind them as Kurt stood thinking for a minute or two, they would have to move soon, if they didn't want the disgusting monster to catch up to them.

He was just about to tell Kurt that they had to move, when some kind of explosion sounded in the distance and they saw light flood over the area quickly, watching some flames appear over the trees they had just escaped from. The flames seemed pretty far away, but the explosion could only mean other people were around.

Blaine and Kurt watched as the rotten creature that was following them turned back around at the noise and started following the light back into the trees. Blaine turned to see across the field to the other horde to see if it had attracted them too. There were a few starting to move across the field in their direction so it probably had.

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other quickly before deciding to go investigate the explosion sight too, but not through the woods this time, they didn't really want to come across any of those creatures in there. They decide to walk the long way around the trees, trying to see if there were any more little shortcuts they could take that didn't involve traipsing unarmed through the darkness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shit.

Jake set it off early and now most of the horde had avoided the explosion so they were still walking around. Puck sighed to himself, if his little brother thought he was trusting anything like this with him again he was going to be sorely disappointed. Loading his weapon, a very nice, sleek black, AK-47 with a red base, he started to climb to stand on the flat bed of his truck, pointing his weapon out over the mass of heaving bodies, aiming for their heads and firing.

He could see from his vantage point that the rest of the guys had started to open fire as well, trying to get rid of the rest of the massive horde, Sam had taken up position on Puck's right, about 10 yards ahead of him, Santana on his left, 3 yards difference between them.

Sam was reloading his weapon when suddenly the horde shifted its direction to him, Puck noticed first.

"Sam! Get down!" He shouted in warning before not a millisecond later he opened fire just over Sam's head to the oncoming threat to his friend.

Sam had only just managed to duck out the way after Puck's shout of warning, avoiding being hit by the first bullet as he felt it graze past him to bury itself in the brain of the next target. Finally done loading his own weapon Sam walked backwards towards Puck's truck, opening fire on the rotting bodies before him, and as the numbers began dwindling he turned to admonish his friend.

"Puck, you almost took my head off!" He shouted over the sound of the still firing guns around him, slinging his gun over his shoulder to rest against his back.

"I warned you first, you ducked." Puck said as he shrugged and slung his gun over his shoulder, climbing down from the truck bed and fixing Sam with an amused look.

Sam just scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Puck a little as they both started walking to get inside the truck.

"Because I was quick. What if you had got me?"

Puck smirked a little and shook his head as his friend pouted at him from around the truck, picking up the empty rucksacks next to his drivers side door, Puck started to climb in, Sam following after him and sliding into the passenger seat himself.

"Would have been a lot better than those things getting a hold of you." Puck explained quickly as he started the engine.

Sam kept his arms crossed and stared out of the window as they drove along, Puck's words ringing inside his head. Would it have been better to have his brains blown out than turn into one of those things? Maybe then Puck would have done him a favour, if Sam had been even a fraction of a second slower to react to Puck's voice, he wouldn't be sitting here questioning this right now.

He kind of owes his quick reactions to the amount of time he has spent out here with Puck and Santana, all of the rotting, filthy creatures always in the near vicinity had always managed to keep them all on high alert for action.

They were the roving team, sometimes called the scavengers, it was their job to go outside the compound and collect things that they would need, but also to take out any threats that they encounter along the way. They had came upon the horde a couple miles south east of their compound, and it looked like the horde of rotting creatures were slowly walking back that way so they planned to get rid of them, Jake messed up the charge of explosives but it was done now.

Santana had collected the most in her bags, following behind the truck on her motorcycle. Puck always drove without any lights on, so that they never attracted unwanted attention around their shelter. Santana only had a very tiny red light on her bike, but usually she stayed right up behind Puck's truck when they went out so it wasn't really seen.

Puck took the long way around the trees, moving back down the darkened roads, back to their compound home. Driving along with the moonlight was calming in a way, everything looked serene, just bathed in the moon's glow. There was something about night time that seemed to make Sam feel better, it hid the horrible parts, made things look normal, provided a certain amount of safety, if you couldn't see what was chasing you, then chances are they wouldn't see you either.

But they used smell and their hearing mostly, their sight was sometimes pretty useless.

They had lost quite a few of them in the beginning because of their ignorance about the world now. They had to learn how to move undetected and how to fight, survive in a world designed to kill them now.

It was hard but now it only seemed to get harder every time they ventured out, but they had to, to find food and things to use in their sheltered compound. They were also on the lookout for more people, trying to do the right thing by saving people and bringing them back with them, but the more people who showed up and stayed, the more and more they had to go out and scavenge.

Puck and Santana have been a great help to Sam, he relied on them for everything. Puck was good with guns and fighting, Santana had an eye for picking out random junk that could be turned useful back home.

Home?

Sam missed home, he missed his family. His mom and dad and his brother and sister.

Children younger than 16 didn't really stand a chance in this world now, no matter how smart or how strong they were. It was difficult to even keep yourself alive and healthy, let alone protect anyone younger than you. Puck's little sister had been the first one to be bitten in their little group. Santana had already lost her parents and she didn't have any young siblings to look after. Her girlfriend Brittany refused to believe the world they were living in was dangerous, she left one night on her own and never came back. Sam and Puck had both been witness to many of Santana's break downs from that.

Although she refused that Brittany was dead, it was hard to see her close herself off from everyone.

Sam's parents had tried their hardest to protect everyone in their small group, being the adults they felt it was their responsibility. Their group had existed of Puck's and Sam's families and a few friends, Mike and his girlfriend Tina, Santana and Brittany, and Jake's girlfriend Marley.

But then after Sam's little brother Stevie got eaten, his mother kind of went off the deep end. No matter how much they had tried to help her, her mind had completely shut down. She wasn't careful so she was next to go.

As much as the group had tried to keep everyone safe, there was no way to protect them all at once. They had come upon a horde, out of nowhere, they were ambushed, Sam's sister had been dragged into it, and Sam's dad had made the mistake of trying to keep hold of her, so they got him too. Tina had been bitten pretty badly just before they got away, it didn't take even 24 hours before she was gone.

Mike had decided to stay with her, and wouldn't listen to reason, he refused to abandon her. They never saw him again either. So the group had just been Sam, Puck, Santana, Jake and Marley after that, when they stumbled into the gates of the compound.

Only a few people had been staying inside, no body they knew, but the people were nice enough to let Puck take over to assume command and make plans for their continued survival. They needed food, clothes, equipment and medicine, the compound had nothing but a well and an old vegetable garden.

But somehow they made it work, Puck assembled the team and they began scouring nearby for things, he had given a few tasks and jobs to the others there too, finding weapons and putting up sentry points, a guy called Harold and his son Harrison took up those, a couple of the women, Sylvia and Georgia, had become cooks. When Puck had brought back medical books he had asked somebody to learn how to be a doctor, because they needed one. Marley had offered to learn, she was now the compound's emergency doctor.

Then after a few more weeks, other people had started turning up and Puck had to make more jobs for people to earn their keep there. It was only fair that everybody do their part for helping them all survive. They now had about 23 people there not including themselves.

There was one pregnant lady, her name is Lara, but they didn't think she would survive very long. She arrived to them very sick, her husband begging them to do something, but with only Marley as a learning doctor, there wasn't anything they could really do but make her comfortable.

But the roving pack brought back any baby stuff that they managed to salvage from nearby houses and schools and clinics. So even if by some miracle she managed to get through the pregnancy and the birth without it killing her, the baby would be ok.

Sam liked her, he was going to go and see how she was doing when they got back, she reminded him a lot of his mom, she was still so optimistic even the face of death.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had backed them into the bushes as the big truck and the bike sped past. Blaine had wanted to stay on the side of the road, so that maybe the people would see them, but Kurt had whispered harshly to him that they had no idea who they were, they could be murderers or anything.

Blaine knew Kurt had a point, it was a dangerous time out here now, not only were there creatures waiting to eat them alive, but humans were turning on humans now. They had seen it first hand.

Blaine's mom and Kurt's brother Finn had been with them at the start of the shit storm. Kurt and Finn's parents had been bitten and died, long before they came upon Blaine and his mom, they decided to join together to try and survive this place. They had seemed to be doing ok by themselves for a while, but it was taking it's toll on them, not having any people around, and they had no clue what to do or where to go.

They had come across another pack of survivors, but they were ignorant of the way people could be so careless and cruel. They had been tied up and put up against a tree together, wrists bound behind their backs. After a few weeks with those people, if they can even be called that anymore, Finn was killed in his sleep and Blaine's mom had been raped and killed before their eyes, but somehow Kurt had managed to untie their bonds and get them away before anything could happen to them, and now they were alone. Had been for a few weeks now.

This is how they found themselves at this wood, they had been running from a horde following them for a few days. And now that horde had been destroyed by these other people, who had just driven past.

Blaine was inherently grateful to have someone like Kurt with him, Kurt hadn't left his side since they found them, and had become what he considered his best friend. Kurt was brave and very intuitive, he was a quick thinker. Blaine was resourceful and he was good with a knife, but it was Kurt's smarts that had helped them survive for so long.

A loud moaning and hissing noise appeared behind them then and Blaine stumbled out from behind Kurt with a small yelp as a couple of rotten blackened hands reached out for him, Kurt turned sharply and pushed Blaine back behind him, kicking his booted foot out and kicked the creatures knees out from under it. It crumpled to the floor and with a yell and a grunt, Kurt brought his boot down a few times on the monsters skull, crushing it until it stopped moving.

"Kurt, you ruined your boot." Blaine said with a grimace.

"Yeah it was either the boot or your pretty face."

Blaine blinked at Kurt and then broke into a bashful smile and nudged Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh shush you," He said as Kurt just smirked at him, "and who's going to protect your pretty face?"

"Oh I think my face can handle this world." Kurt said while playing with a scar on his eyebrow.

Blaine remembered when he got that. It was just after they first met, they had raided a weapons store and had taken a few hunting knives and a pistol or two, and Kurt was teaching Finn how to wield a knife properly and swing into a strike. Finn wasn't quite as adept at learning the techniques as much as Blaine had, and he was extremely clumsy on top of that.

On a particularly hard down wards swing, he over compensated how much power he had put into the swing and his arm flew behind him and the handle of the knife clipped Kurt above the eye and knocked him to the floor. Blaine had immediately rushed over to inspect the damage, Kurt was saying it was no big deal, even as blood began to flow down his face.

Finn had panicked and had apologised profusely, refusing to meet Kurt's eye, head hanging with guilt. But Kurt had stood up and patted Finn on the back, telling him his swing needed some more practice, before letting Blaine try to stem the blood with a torn off section of his shirt.

Kurt and Blaine had become a team, patching each other's injuries, sharing food and water, protecting each other from the things trying to eat them, although a few days ago Blaine had dropped his knife and lost it.

They had confessed to each other during one of their many late night talks, that they were both gay, but surprisingly there wasn't any feelings apart from friendship between them. They had tried to move it past that, wanting to have something to hold on to, some kind of comfort of another person, but they just didn't feel right being romantic with each other. And the world they're living in right now, they wouldn't get a real chance at a relationship anyway.

They had found that comfort in a few kisses between them but it was just used as a means to keep them grounded, to keep them sane. It hadn't been for anything else. There was no time for sex out here.

Kurt started walking in the direction the truck had disappeared, motioning for Blaine to follow.

"So why are we following them if you didn't trust them enough to let them see us?" He said as he caught up to Kurt, who had stopped to wipe his boot off on the grass.

"Well we shouldn't trust anybody until we've had a good look at them," Kurt replied with a frown on his face, "that way we are informed of the kind of people they are first."

Blaine nodded at Kurt's explanation, it sounded reasonable.

"Shall we pick up the pace then?"

"How much food have we got left?" Kurt asked, eyeing Blaine's backpack.

"I had a look earlier, we have two packs of graham crackers, two bottles of water, a couple of juice boxes and one orange that is going soft." Blaine listed off the items as he continued walking next to Kurt.

Kurt made a noise of acknowledgement and stopped to reach into the pack and pull out the juice boxes and the orange.

"We should eat this now before it starts rotting," he said while peeling the orange quickly, "and drink the juice, before we start jogging up that hill."

Blaine hummed in agreement and he took half of the offered pieces of orange and a juice box. They made quick work of eating it while still walking along, once the juices were empty they tossed them both in a bush and Kurt nodded to Blaine before they both started jogging up the hill, keeping a regular pace as to not tire them out too much.

They slowed their pace as they came to the top of the hill, carefully peering over it before carrying on. Always watchful of anything moving around them in the dark, Kurt was slightly in front of Blaine, picking up his pace lightly as they ran down the other side of the hill.

It felt like the had jogged for miles before Blaine had to stop, reaching out and catching Kurt's wrist to pull him to a stop. Blaine bent over, hands on his knees to catch his breath, Kurt placed a hand on his head a ruffled the curls there.

"We can stop running now, Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine continued sucking in air, "I think I see the place that they might have gone."

As Blaine stood up straight, Kurt was pointing slightly over some trees, where a huge iron gate and fence was protruding over the top.

"You think?" Blaine asked breathlessly and Kurt shrugged.

"Where else would you hide vehicles and weapons?"

Still struggling with his breathing, Blaine shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"So how do we observe them in there?"

Kurt looked back over to the gate, thinking about a plan.

"We'll have to climb the fence."

"Climb?"

"Mmhm, it's the only way I think." Kurt said as Blaine sighed.

"Ok, let's go then." He said with a sigh, and that's when Kurt realised that there was something up with him.

"You alright?" Kurt asked as he looked Blaine up and down, Blaine looked extremely tired.

"Yeah I'm ok."

Kurt nodded slowly, face disbelieving, and turned again to walk towards the big iron gate in the slight distance, making sure every now and then that Blaine was following.  
As they got ever closer to the gate, Kurt spotted some sentries around the top of the fence, surrounding the gated entrance, so they changed strategy to avoid being seen, and decided to head through the trees surrounding the place to climb around the side of the big compound.

As they walked through the trees it was oddly quiet, nothing around. It felt strange that they didn't come across any creatures or even animals around here.

They came to a stop, still shrouded by the trees and bushes, a few yards away from the side fence. It was quite high but it looked easy enough for Kurt to climb. There was a wooden fence on the inside and a metal chain-link fence around the outside of that, so Kurt could probably easily scale it.

Kurt turned to eye Blaine suspiciously, who was still out of breath.

"You ok, B?" He said as Blaine seemed like he was having trouble breathing.

"Yeah." He replied breathlessly and a bit raspy.

"You still have that inhaler in the bag right?" Kurt asked as he turned back to examine the fence.

"No, it ran out two days ago." Blaine said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kurt turned to stare incredulously at Blaine, shaking his head at him slightly.

"What could you have done Kurt?" Blaine said quietly, "It's nothing I'm ok."

"Well I wouldn't have made you run, that's for sure."

"It's fine now," Blaine said, trying to brush off Kurt's concern, "let's just focus on climbing this fence."

"Oh no, you're not climbing it," Kurt said as he pointedly glared at Blaine, "you are going to sit and get your breathing under control. I'll do the climbing."

"But Kurt-" Blaine started to protest.

"Nope." Kurt said, interrupting Blaine's sentence by placing a hand over his lips, "Go sit."

Blaine sighed resignedly and went to sit against a tree while Kurt walked over to the fence to work out where was best to start his assent. Blaine just watching from the ground, tiredly.

Kurt scaled the fence pretty easily, Blaine was quite surprised at the rate in which Kurt was climbing, Kurt was right in making Blaine sit down, he wouldn't have been able to do that. Kurt's feet slipped a few times as he neared the top, but he caught himself and managed to keep on climbing upwards.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, to make sure he was still ok, before peering over the top of the fence slowly.

There were people milling about, the truck they had seen earlier was parked up just inside the entrance, the bike standing next to it. Women were sorting through bags of clothes over at the little well in the middle, one of them pulling out a bucket of water before they got to washing. Kurt also spied the sentries at the front entrance, holding what looked like shotguns, walking back and forth along the front fence.

He thought these people looked alright, there weren't many of them outside but Kurt could see some kind of smoke rising out of one of the tiny little cabins, probably a kitchen and dining area or something. Some people appeared out of it a few moments later. Kurt recognised the girl with dark hair as the one that was on the bike earlier.

She was chatting amicably with another couple of young girls, from what Kurt could see looked about in their early twenties. And looking back around at the other people outside, Kurt could see that there was all ages of people in this group. And so far he hadn't seen any outward sign of any problems within this camp of theirs, so his first thought was that, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be on the inside.

Glancing back down at Blaine, he was shocked to see him slumped over onto the floor, probably asleep or passed out from lack of oxygen. Kurt made his mind up then, Blaine needed some place safe and this place seemed as good as they were going to find around here.

He made his way back down quickly, landing heavily on his feet and ran over to scoop up his friend, checking his breathing as he lifted him, it didn't seem uneven but Kurt still had to get his sleeping friend somewhere safe.

Walking with Blaine in his arms was a little difficult but somehow he managed to stumble through the trees back towards the front entrance of the massive fortress. As he stood in front of the gates, the sentries had spotted him and had called out to ask him what he wanted, and all Kurt could reply was that he needed a safe place for his friend to sleep.

The men at the top called down to someone on the other side and a few minutes later, the gates were being slid open to let a couple of people out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Jake made their way straight to the infirmary area in the big building to the left as soon as they had parked up. Puck had gone to speak with the sentries for a few minutes and Santana had unloaded the back of the truck with a couple of women that stood in the compound waiting to help.

Arriving inside Sam had gone to visit with Lara, while Jake had gone to find Marley, to tell her he was back.

Sam walked into the little curtained off area, where Lara laid on a big white bed, her husband was sitting beside her and they had been quietly chatting when Sam had walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb anything, I'll come back later." Sam said as he had turned to walk back out.

"No don't be silly Sam, come in." Lara piped up in a gentle voice from the bed.

"You sure?" Sam said looking between them but they were both smiling and waving him in so he approached the other side of here bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked as he grabbed and held her hand.

She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm doing good, Sam."

"She managed to eat more today." Her husband said as he grasped her other hand and stroked her hair lightly.

"Yes, he forced it on me."

Sam laughed at the slight playful glare she threw her husband.

"Well that's good, at least someone's making you eat." Sam said with a small smile of his own.

She rolled her eyes fondly at them both, making them laugh again.

"How's things going out there?" She asked Sam, curiously.

"Not bad, we managed to get more clothes and Santana found some tea and a teapot, so we can all have a nice hot drink sometimes." Sam said shrugging his shoulders, "and we managed to get rid of a horde that was making it's way towards us."

"Ah I would love a nice hot drink." She said as she eyed her husband.

He excused himself to go and find out if he could get her one, giving her a light kiss on the head before walking out.

"How's Marley been? She been helping?" Sam asked as she settled into the pillow more.

"Oh she is so lovely to me, she really helps me a lot."

"That's good, she seems to be getting a lot better at this stuff." Sam said adding another gentle smile and rubbing her hand with his thumb, "we found some more antibiotics, so Marley can start you on them to fight whatever it is that's making you ill."

She smiled back at Sam and nodded, sighing out happily, she was still wincing a little every time she moved but she looked a lot better today, less pale and shaky. Sam thought she looked a hell of a lot better than she had a few weeks ago.

As they chatted about nonsense for a little while, her husband came back with a steaming cup filled with tea for her, and her smile got a little brighter as he handed it to her. He turned to Sam as he sat down beside her.

"I think you're wanted out there Sam, the sentries spotted someone outside the gate."

Sam eyes widened at that and he nodded once before giving Lara's hand one last pat, walking past her husband and squeezing his shoulder on the way out.

Sam made his way quickly outside, seeing Puck up at the front gate talking to the sentries up on the fence, Sam hurried over as Puck told them to open the gates.

"Puck!" Sam yelled as he got closer, "What's going on?"

Puck waited for Sam to come to a stand next to him before glancing his way.

"There's a couple guys outside that don't look too good, I'm gonna go talk to them."

"I'll come with you."

Puck nodded his head at Sam as they turned to make their way out of the little gap between the gates.

Stood outside of the gate's were two young guys, closer to Puck's brother's age, both looked extremely tired, one already sleeping in the other one's arms. The face of the one holding his friend, was gaunt looking and really thin, he was pale but not sickly so, he had a nervous look in his eyes as Puck and Sam approached.

Puck walked up to them first.

"Hey, what's your names?"

The pale guy swallowed loudly, and looked down at his sleeping friend.

"This is Blaine," he said quietly, a little out of breath, probably from the effort of carrying him, "and my name is Kurt."

"I'm Puck, this is Sam." Sam waved at him when Puck pointed to him.

Kurt nodded at them both before shifting his friend in his arms a little higher to get a better grip on him.

"What's the matter with him?" Puck asked politely but in a grumpy tone.

"He has asthma," Kurt explained, "his inhaler ran out a couple of days ago, we've been looking for a safe place to go."

"So he's just passed out?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded quickly, "Sam have we got inhalers?" He asked as he turned his head but refused to take his eyes from Kurt's.

"Yeah I think we have," Sam said while nodding, "Georgia is an asthmatic too."

Puck nodded his head at Sam's explanation before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"Are either of you carrying weapons?"

Kurt nodded and motioned down to the belt of his jeans.

"Just the knife," He said, "our pistols ran out of bullets about a week ago."

Puck stepped forward and took Kurt's knife out of his belt, turning it over in his hands, before tossing it to Sam to catch, Sam stuck it in his own belt to carry.

"Ok, you can bring him inside." Puck said and the relief flooded Kurt's face instantly.

"Thank you so much," he said as he took a short step forward, struggling with the boy in his arms.

Sam stepped forward with his own arms out.

"I can take him," he said cautiously but kindly, giving Kurt a small smile, "you look about ready to collapse yourself."

"Thank you." Kurt said gently as he handed Blaine to Sam, watching as his friend was lifted quite easily in those muscular arms.

Sam gave him an encouraging smile as he took Blaine inside the gate, Puck motioned for Kurt to follow along, before calling out to the sentries to close the gates.

Inside Kurt followed Sam to the infirmary building, looking around at everyone and everything along the way, the place was huge. Most of the people they passed gave Kurt a smile and a wave in greeting to which Kurt just nodded back to them all. The infirmary was quiet when they walked in.

"Marley." Sam called out, "need you for a second."

A kind faced brown haired girl appeared from around a curtain, smiling gently at Kurt before curiously looking at the boy in Sam's arms.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked kindly as she came over to them.

"Asthmatic." Sam answered before Kurt could, "his name's Blaine and this is Kurt."

"Hi Kurt," she said as she reached out for his hand, "I'm Marley, resident doctor, or something like that."

Kurt smiled a little at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he watched Sam lay Blaine on a bed past another curtain.

"And your friend Blaine, he just passed out?"

"Yeah, we were jogging for a while and he never told me that his inhaler had run out." Kurt explained as she went to check over Blaine, Sam standing back out of the way.

"His pulse is a little fast but his breathing seems to be ok right now," Marley said as she was fussing over Blaine, "can I see what kind of inhaler he has?"

"Erm...sure, it's in the bag," Kurt said as he searched in his friends backpack for the empty inhaler, tossing it onto the bed in front of her, "there you go."

"Ah ok," she said as she picked it up, "Seems like just normal Ventolin, I have those in the cabinet, I'll give you one for when he wakes."

"Thank you." Kurt said with a small smile, turning to look at his friend on the bed.

"Of course." Marley said as she wandered off to go get the inhaler.

Sam was looking between Kurt and the unconscious Blaine for a second or two before walking over to pull out a chair and hand it to Kurt.

"I'm gonna see if I can find you guys a proper place to sleep tomorrow. But you can stay here with him for tonight. See you in the morning?" He said as Kurt nodded and thanked him for the seat, and he took one last glance at Kurt sitting holding onto Blaine's hand before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning and Sam had run over to the infirmary quickly to go check on Kurt and Blaine, but when he pulled the curtain back on Blaine's sectioned off little room, he noticed they were both still sleeping so he decided to leave them to it. On his way back out, Sam ran into Puck who was walking into the infirmary carrying a tray of breakfast food, he had a thoughtful expression etched on his face.

"That for Kurt and Blaine?" Sam asked as he past him, "I think Blaine's gonna be ok, they're both asleep but they should be awake soon. I'm going to try and sort out beds for them."

Puck nodded his head at Sam and made his way into the entrance. Strong silent type as always.

Sam rolled his eyes and carried on over to the building that the bunks were in, he knew that their was at least one bed free but he would probably have to do some rotating with people if he wanted them to stay here until they found another frame and mattress on a another scavenger hunt.

Maybe Santana wouldn't mind sharing with one of the younger girls, but then with Brittany gone, Santana preferred being alone. He just hoped she had enough decency within her to acknowledge his request, so he headed for her corner to ask.

"Santana?" He called out as he approached her corner, finding her sorting out her bag of belongings on her bed.

"Sammy." She acknowledged a little coldly without looking up at him.

"I needed to ask you something."

"Mmhm."

"There are a couple of new guys that came in last night, and we only have one spare bed so I thought I would ask-"

"No." She cut him off abruptly and he pouted a little while stared at her for a moment, wondering if he had actually heard right.

"What?"

She stopped in her task and looked up at him then, with a defiant look on her face.

"No." She repeated herself frowning up at Sam from her bed.

"You didn't even let me finish." Sam said crossing his arms and frowning back at her.

She just glared back at him and rose from her seat to stand with her arms crossed too.

"You're going to ask me to give up my bed and the answer is no."

"But-"

"No, Sam." She interrupted him again and turned her back, completely ignoring him now.

Sam huffed out a deep sigh and turned to make his way back out, glancing back one more time at Santana, but she was engrossed in her sorting out so he left her to it.

'Well that was a waste of time,' he thought as he made his way back to the infirmary, 'maybe I should ask Puck what to do.'

Sam walked into the infirmary building and turned to the curtain housing the new patient Blaine, pulling it back and walking into the little room. Blaine was still curled up asleep, but Kurt was no where to be seen, the tray of food was on the bed still untouched. Puck wasn't here either.

Sam frowned as he turned to make his way back out, he could hear Marley talking to Jake over in the makeshift office of hers. But there wasn't a sign of anybody else around. He decided to stay and sit with Blaine for a little while, maybe if he woke up while Sam was here, he could get him to eat something.

As he sat down in the chair, he couldn't help but stare over at the unconscious boy on the bed. He couldn't have been any older than 18, he was tiny, but there were some definite muscles under the thin shirt he was wearing. Sam mentally kicked himself, he had to stop objectifying people, it wasn't right.

Although Blaine did have a pretty face. He smiled slightly as Blaine huffed out a breath in his sleep, yep definitely beautiful.

After another 15 minutes or so, Kurt walked in, slightly red faced and giggling, but once he saw Sam he froze and composed himself. He cleared his throat before grabbing a seat on the other side of Blaine's bed, refusing to look Sam in the eye.

"Hey Kurt," Sam greeted softly, to which Kurt only nodded slightly in response, "has he woken up at all?" He gestured towards Blaine.

"No, not yet." Kurt replied but still wouldn't look up at Sam.

"How did you sleep?" Sam asked politely, but Kurt just shrugged in response, "Where did you go?"

"Erm...bathroom," he stated cheeks flushing slightly but his facial expression remained neutral, "Puck showed me where it was."

Sam nodded at the explanation but chose not to comment on how weird Kurt was acting, because obviously he didn't know the guy.

"Have you eaten?" Sam said as he gestured to the untouched tray of food on the bed.

"No, I wasn't hungry yet."

"Ok."

They sat in awkward silence for a minute or two, before Blaine groaned and starting moving around on the bed. Sam sat up a bit straighter watching as Blaine wrinkled his nose, and his eyelids started to flutter open.

"B?" Kurt said as he leant against the edge of the bed and pushed his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine's head turned towards Kurt, his eyes blinking away the sleep as he looked at his friend, Kurt smiling encouragingly at him as he tried to sit himself up. Looking around the room before looking back at Kurt curiously.

"Where are we?" He asked groggily, stifling a yawn with a hand.

"Remember that big compound we were scoping out?" Kurt whispered to him, but not so low so Sam didn't hear, but Sam decided to remain quiet.

"We're inside?" Blaine asked confused and a little wide eyed.

"Yeah, you passed out, I had to get you inside B."

Blaine nodded at Kurt before looking around at the room he was in again, frowning slightly, but when his eyes reached Sam he gasped and jumped a little.

"Who's that?!" He asked in a worried tone, eyes widening as he scrambled up the bed, leaning as far as he could in Kurt's direction.

"Calm down, B," Kurt said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "this is Sam, he's one of the guys that let us in here."

Blaine calmed down a little, but he didn't take his nervous eyes off of Sam.

"Hi, Blaine." Sam said politely, holding out a hand to him, "Nice to finally meet you."

Blaine's eyes calmed a little as he reached to take a hold of Sam's hand and gave it a light shake.

"Hi."

"We've got some food here for you," Sam said as he gestured to the tray, "and our doctor gave us an inhaler to give you if you needed it." Sam finished as he took the inhaler off the side cabinet and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him and nodded in thanks before turning back to Kurt, who just nodded and smiled at him. Blaine stared at Kurt for a minute before his eyes narrowed at him, curiously. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed at his friend.

"What?" He asked Blaine with a small frown.

"You look relaxed." Blaine said, and Kurt's cheeks flushed pink and his eyebrows shot up, "your shoulders aren't tense anymore."

"Erm..." Kurt started, but he had no idea what to say.

Sam was just watching their interaction, slightly amused at their behaviour, when the curtain was pulled back and Puck walked in, but when he saw Sam in there, and Blaine awake on the bed he paused slightly before clearing his throat.

"Was just coming to check up on ya," Puck said as he avoided Sam's gaze, fixing his eyes on Blaine, "glad to see you're awake."

"Thanks?" Blaine said but a little confused as to who it was, looking back to Kurt for an explanation.

Kurt still had a slight flush on his cheeks when Blaine looked back at him, silently asking who just walked in.

"This is Puck," Kurt said lightly to Blaine, "he's kind of the leader here."

"Oh." Blaine responded as he looked back at Puck, "Thank you, for letting us in."

"You're welcome," Puck said, his eyes wandered to lock onto Kurt's for a second before they both looked away and Puck turned to Sam, "Any luck with the sleeping arrangements?"  
Sam shook his head a little.

"Nope I don't know if anybody would swap around, we only have one spare bed in there." He said with a shrug.

Puck nodded and scratched his head in thought for a minute.

"I'll go and see what I can do." Puck said as he turned to walk back out, "I'll see you later."

Puck's eyes went around the room's occupants before lingering on Kurt, who looked up at Puck from under his lashes with a slight raise of his lip, before looking away, and then Puck was gone.

Blaine had looked back and forth at Kurt and Puck, as the look lingered between them, wondering just how much he missed while he was out.


	6. Chapter 6

About 30 minutes earlier.....

Kurt waited until Sam's footsteps had faded away from the curtained area before he sat up. He pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with the blonde that morning. Marley had checked on Blaine 3 times during the night, and had told Kurt this morning that he was doing incredibly well and that he should wake up feeling better soon. 

Kurt was incredibly grateful that they had found good people in a little community like this, he really didn't know how much longer they would have survived out there. Especially because he never wanted to lose Blaine, they had become close when they had gone through all that crap at the beginning, he hated the thought of losing him.

Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was silently sobbing, hunched over on the bed his friend lay on, crying into his arms, the tremendous relief on his shoulders at being somewhat safe was overwhelming.

The guilt of how he didn't even notice Blaine not using the inhaler for a couple of days and not even checking that he was, weighed heavy on his heart. It made him realise just how lucky they had been to find this place when they did. But it didn't help how Kurt felt. 

As he was crying he didn't notice the curtain opening and somebody else come in to place a tray of food down on the bed, but as soon as he felt a warm hand on his back he shot up and promptly fell off the chair he was sitting on.

Looking up at the bewildered face of Puck, standing with the hand that had touched him still outstretched, not knowing what to do. Kurt just sat breathing heavy for a second, looking up at Puck's wide eyes, before composing himself and wiping his eyes before getting back up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Puck said as Kurt stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's ok, I just wasn't expecting anybody to come in."

Puck nodded and gestured over to the tray he had brought in for them.

"There's some food, if you're hungry."

"I'm not but thank you."

"You must be hungry." Puck said, looking up and down at Kurt's slim form, looking like he hadn't had a decent meal for weeks.

Kurt blushed at the attention Puck's eyes gave his body, he knew he had lost weight while being out there but he still wasn't very hungry. He was feeling too overwhelmed to eat.

"I might eat later." He replied with a shrug as Puck sat down on the end of the bed, still staring at him.

"Why were you crying?"

Kurt didn't answer just shrugged his shoulders and turned to face Blaine instead of Puck's calculating eyes.

"Just thinking about how much of a bad friend I am," Kurt started as Puck looked at him curiously, "and how much relief I feel now that we're somewhat safe."

"Why are you a bad friend?" Puck asked gently as Kurt sat back down on his seat.

"Because I didn't realise his inhaler was running out."

"That wasn't your responsibility though." Puck said as he watched Kurt take Blaine's hand in his.

"I know, but we look out for each other."

Puck nodded, understanding that mentality because he felt exactly the same about his little group.

"Was it just the two of you out there?" Puck asked quietly.

"For about 2 weeks now, it was just us."

"Who did you lose?" 

Kurt shook his head and sighed a little and a couple more tears built in his eyes, he looked up at Puck watching him, Puck just gave him a sad smile and he returned it a little.

"Blaine's mom and my brother." 

Kurt's tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks when he looked back at Blaine, trying to hold in his emotions but failing. He had just composed himself enough and was just about to wipe the moisture from his face when a hand beat him to it.

Puck reached across and wiped the tears away gently with his fingers, Kurt didn't flinch away but he glanced at Puck curiously out of the corner of his eye.

Puck cleared his throat, flushing a little pink in the face as he realised what he was doing, pulled back slightly and sat up straight. Kurt sat back in his chair and was watching Puck with narrowed eyes and curiosity in his eyes. 

Kurt had a light blush across his pale cheeks as Puck's eyes locked on his own.

"You're safe here now." Puck said with a small smile, Kurt nodded then tilted his head, eyeing Puck curiously.

Puck lifted an eyebrow as Kurt's eyes travelled along his arms and down his body slowly, all the way down to his boots and then slowly made their way back up. Kurt smiled lightly as he locked his gaze on Puck's again. Warm brown eyes clashing with crystal blue. Staring into each other for a good few minutes in silence.

Suddenly Kurt found himself being lifted out of his chair and his back being pushed against the closest wall, warm dry lips pressing hard against his own. Kurt wrapped his arms around the broad tan shoulders in front of him and tilted his head to encourage the kiss to continue.

He let out a moan when he felt a hot, wet tongue probing against his lips and he opened them straight away to grant access to his mouth. Puck's tongue grazed his own and coaxed it into action, both of them now kissing each other deeply and passionately.

Kurt ran his hands over the big muscled arms and slid his hands around to squeeze his fingers into the muscles of Puck's back, Puck groaning in appreciation as his own hands squeezed Kurt's hip bones before pulling them flush against each other.

Puck pulled away from the kiss sharply as Kurt's hips grinded into his, and pulling back another couple of inches as Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at him in question. Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and gestured with his head towards the exit of the building.

"Come with me?" He asked in a raspy voice, Kurt was breathing hard still pressed up against him.

"What about Blaine?" Kurt said, looking over at his sleeping friend.

"Marley's here," Puck said as he clasped Kurt's hand in his, "come on, I can be quick if you can?"

Kurt breathed out a laugh, and Puck chuckled with him lightly, then he nodded and allowed Puck to drag him outside. It was still quite early, just getting light and there weren't many people up yet.

Puck turned around the side of the building and pointed over to a small hut next to it. Once inside Kurt realised it was a little shower and bathroom area, with some stalls with doors but there was also an open shower room.

Puck pulled him towards one of the stalls and pushed him inside, shutting the door behind them before pressing Kurt back up against it.

Resuming their kissing once more in the bathroom, Puck's hands went straight down to cup Kurt's ass, squeezing it in his palms, Kurt groaning throatily into Puck's mouth at the attention.

Puck's hips were grinding against his and Kurt could feel the heat coming from the massive, rock hard appendage that was poking into his thigh. His own hardness poking against Puck's thigh, that was in between his own. 

Moaning into Puck's mouth again, one of Kurt's hands travelled down Puck's body, lightly tracing his abs through his thin vest, down and down, to stop at his belt. Kurt's fingers made quick work of undoing the clasp on Puck's belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, meanwhile Puck's mouth had abandoned Kurt's own and was making it's way down along his jaw and down his neck.

Puck's hands reached to pull at Kurt's own belt and jeans as Kurt snaked his hand inside of Puck's, it surprised Kurt slightly to find that Puck had gone commando underneath.

Kurt wrapped his hand around the huge length he found inside Puck's jeans, it was so hot it was almost burning his hand and began to slowly start stroking up and down as Puck groaned deep into the side of his neck.

Puck's dick seemed to become even harder and longer in Kurt's grip, Kurt gasping out as his thumb pressed over the slit at the tip, sliding through warm slippery precum that had begun to drip from it. Kurt licked his lips unconsciously while his hand smeared the precum around to make the slide of his hand a little easier. 

Puck's hand was fumbling with getting Kurt's belt and jeans undone, so Kurt pulled his other hand away from where it was buried underneath Puck's vest, to help open it for him.

As soon as it was opened enough, Puck shoved his hand inside, past Kurt's underwear to grip his dick, making Kurt moan out loud and throw his head back. Puck attacked his exposed throat with a growl, kissing and licking over it, but being careful not to leave any marks on it. 

Their hands picked up speed as they tried to match it to the other, finally managing to work both of their dicks out of the confines of their clothing, exposing themselves to each other. Puck moaned as he looked down to watch their hands work over each other, getting closer and closer. Kurt was moaning breathlessly into his ear and Puck found that ridiculously hot.

Kurt was close, the feeling coiling in his stomach, getting tighter and tighter with Puck's every stroke. 

"Puck." He said quietly, trying to let him know how close he was getting, Puck nodded and turned back to his neck again.

"Me too." Puck moaned against his skin.

That's what finished Kurt, as soon as he heard Puck's raspy reply he was tipping over that edge. Cumming between them as Puck stroked him through his orgasm, letting out a particularly loud high pitched moan, that Puck had to quieten with his own lips.

But one last wet slide of their tongues against each other had Puck shooting too. Kurt's fingers and palms and even his wrist were being covered in hot white spurts, which Kurt found oddly beautiful as he turned his eyes downwards to watch, ripping his lips from Puck's still ones in the process.

They both stood still after that just panting out loud.

Puck had his eyes closed when Kurt looked back up at him, eyebrows furrowed, mouth hanging open slightly and breathing harshly through his lips, he looked so taken apart that Kurt had to giggle breathily.

Puck opened one eye slightly to look at him with amusement.

"What?" He asked as they both pulled their hands back and tucked themselves back into their jeans.

"That WAS a quick one." Kurt said with a tiny smirk.

Puck chuckled as they both stepped out of the stall and went to wash their hands off. Glancing at each other as they cleaned themselves up, catching each others eyes sometimes and grinning.

"I should get back to Blaine." Kurt said as he finished drying his hands on his jeans, and turning to face Puck.

"Mmm."

At Puck's dismissive response, Kurt shrugged a little and turned to walk out, when he felt two hands grab his hips roughly to spin him back around, and a pair of dry, warm, familiar lips were on his again.

This kiss was slower, less passionate, more loving. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck again playing with the hairs at the back of his neck, as Puck's own arms wrapped around his waist, mouths opening and tongues sliding against the other lazily. The kiss melted away naturally and they just stood staring at each other for a few moments.

Puck's hands then squeezed his hip bones lightly as he took a step back.

"You should get back to your friend." He said quietly, but he didn't pull his hands away.

Kurt nodded and Puck leaned in to press another kiss against his lips before disentangling from him and taking a another step back.

"Yeah I should." He said as he turned slightly to head to the door.

"I'll see you later." Puck told him as he let Kurt make his way out first.

"Ok." Kurt said as he shot Puck one more relaxed easy smile, which Puck returned, before disappearing around the door and outside.

As Kurt walked swiftly back around to the infirmary, he couldn't keep the blush or the giddy smile off of his face, he just hoped Blaine wasn't awake yet. 

Not only did Kurt not want Blaine to wake up alone, Blaine had a keen eye for changes, especially when it came to Kurt. He hoped that he had time to compose himself before Blaine realised that something was different. 

Kurt felt happier and more relaxed than he had felt in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to present......

Blaine turned to Kurt and pointedly frowned at him as Puck left. He knew from looking at Kurt's face and how much his shoulders were relaxed now, where they hadn't been in weeks, that something had happened while he had been unconscious. And he was going to find out.

But Sam was still here, so he couldn't outright ask yet.

"Sorry if Puck seems somewhat cold," Sam told them with a sheepish smile, "he's always been that way. It's nothing personal."

Blaine watched as Kurt seemed to jolt out of his own mind at Sam's voice, his friend turning his eyes to Sam quickly.

Kurt just nodded at Sam, but Blaine responded for them both.

"Oh that's ok, we don't expect special treatment or anything." He said to Sam politely, watching Sam's nervous smile melt into a genuine one.

Sam looked at Blaine again and smiled at him, Kurt noticed his eyes wandering around his friend's face a little too long and he barely held in a smirk himself.

"So, you good now?" Sam asked Blaine and he gave him a slightly shy smile in return.

"Yes, thank you Sam." he nodded and then Sam stood up.

"Well I have to get back to my duties, I'm on night patrol tonight so I have to get a nap in this afternoon, but I'll come check on you later, if that's ok?" Sam wasn't even looking at Kurt, which Kurt found slightly amusing, and as Blaine nodded his head, Sam gave them a quick goodbye and left.

Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt as Sam disappeared and Kurt just stared at him back.

"So what happened?" Blaine asked, Kurt raised one eyebrow in feigned curiosity.

"What?"

"Don't give me that Kurt, I saw the way you were around Puck, something happened," Blaine said as his friend just shrugged, "tell me."

"There's nothing much to tell." Kurt said with a faint smirk on his lips, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off it."

"What?" Kurt asked with an amused tone, but Blaine wouldn't give up.

"Please tell me, I'm your friend Kurt."

Kurt eyed him lightly, before sighing and giving in. Yes, Blaine was right, he was his friend, he had a right to know.

"We just got each other off, that's all."

Blaine's eyebrows nearly shot up into his hairline at Kurt's admission, not expecting that at all. Kurt nearly laughed at the shocked look on his best friend's face.

"Oh," Blaine said, his shocked face melting into a calculating look, "I thought something bad had happened. I did not expect that." He finished and let out a little chuckle as Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

"Well, I am quite a catch." He said as he pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder like a girl, which made Blaine laugh, before he choked and started coughing.

Kurt launched himself up to help his friend reach the inhaler, and patted Blaine's back while he inhaled the medicine and tried to calm down. Kurt was still worriedly hovering over him and Blaine grabbed his hand to pull it to his chest.

"What do you expect to happen between you?" Blaine asked, taking another quick puff of the inhaler before calming his breathing and placing it on the nightstand next to his bed.

Kurt just shrugged lightly as he sat back on his chair, but Blaine still hadn't released his hand yet.

"Nothing, really."

Blaine studied Kurt's face for a minute before sighing, and Kurt looked at him in indignation.

"What?" He snapped as his defensive wall went up, causing Blaine to drop his hand quickly, a faint look of hurt flashing behind his eyes as he still stared at Kurt, and it made Kurt to feel a little bad for snapping at him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." Blaine said in a small timid voice, and it made Kurt become slightly irritable now, forgetting completely about his friend's hurt eyes.

"I don't need you looking out for me Blaine." He said irritably as Blaine put his head down slightly, nodding in agreement.

"But you should be careful, you hardly know these guys." Blaine said, in a manner so primly that Kurt's irritability kept growing, now becoming cross with his friend.

"Please, give me a break Blaine, it's just a bit of fun, it's not serious, and even if it was it has nothing to do with you anyway."

"I just don't want anybody to use you, you're worth more than that." Blaine's voice was becoming more snipped now as he and Kurt continued arguing points.

"You're not my father Blaine, stop telling me what to do." 

Kurt's eyes narrowed as Blaine gave him a look that said, 'really?'

"You could catch something!"

"What Zombie flu?!" Kurt said sarcastically with a smirk on his face, but all amusement in his eyes gone.

"I'm being serious Kurt, you could get hurt, please think about yourself."

"I am, it's actually nice to be wanted," Kurt said pointedly avoiding Blaine's eye, "I wouldn't expect you to understand that."

"Of course I understand, but it shouldn't be that way. You should be loved."

Kurt's bark of laughter at that, caused Blaine's hurt expression to fall back into place, along with looking offended at the laughter coming from his best friend.

"Love?" Kurt said, laughter still in his voice, "It doesn't exist in this world anymore, and the sooner you realise that, the easier it will be to forget it ever existed at all."

Blaine's eyes grew wide with fright at Kurt's dark tone, shaking his head and tears building in his eyes.

"I refuse to believe that." He said, his voice betraying his words by shaking slightly.

Kurt turned a smirk towards him, huffing out an breath as he leant towards him.

"Believe what you want, you'll only hurt yourself in the end."

"I don't care," Blaine said more confidently, "my mom wouldn't have wanted me to be callous and unloving, she would have wanted me to be kind and caring." 

Kurt still shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh grow up Blaine." He said, turning a cold expression to his friend, causing more tears to build up behind Blaine's eyes.

Kurt stood and walked out, not looking at Blaine's hurt expression, which he knew was there, as he left him alone.

When he was alone, Blaine let the tears fall silently as he gripped the bed covers in his fists tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Puck reached the dining hall as everyone was flocking in for lunch, looking around at how many people there were here, feeling a little overwhelmed as he took in the entire hall. There were at least 30 people here now, and he knew there really wasn't enough food for everyone here, between himself and Santana they had tallied up the food rations, and they wouldn't last another 2 weeks.

The team would have to get together to go out scavenging again, and now he had two more that had come in the night before, maybe he could rope Kurt into helping out. He made a promise to himself to speak to him later, he seemed to have a level head about him.

He still hadn't gotten much of a vibe from Blaine yet, to be able to tell what use he could be here, but he will work it out in time. Everyone had to chip in and earn their keep here. That's how they had survived so far.

He spotted Sam walking in at the end of the line and made his way over to talk to him about the two in the infirmary.

"Sam," he greeted pointedly in a serious tone, that Sam knew all too well, "what do you think about asking that Kurt kid to join the scavenging team?"

Sam raised his eyebrows at Puck and then thought about it for a second, furrowing his brows in a serious expression.

"You think it's wise, we don't really know these kids yet?"

"He seems to be the more level headed of the two," He replied, and Sam nodded along in agreement, "we can give him a trial run with us, see how he does?"

"Yeah, we can do." Sam seemed to see his point well enough, that he didn't question him.

"And the other one, Blaine, you spoke to him right?" Puck asked as he and Sam lined up for their lunch rations.

"Yeah, briefly," Sam responded, smiling despite himself, Puck caught it and smirked to himself before Sam schooled his face again, "Why?"

"I need to know what kind of things he would be good at around here. What do you think?" He asked and Sam shrugged, grabbing lunch and turning to go sit at a table, Puck following behind him, still waiting on an answer.

"I don't know, I haven't really spoke to him about anything, just how he came to be here and what they had done out there."

"And?" Puck encouraged as they sat at a table, facing each other, Santana joining them a moment later.

"I don't really know, he said they were moving from place to place because Kurt never deemed any places safe enough to stay," Sam explained, "Kurt seemed to be the decision maker for them."

"Ok," Puck said as he started eating his lunch, eyeing Santana as she was picking at hers, "Santana, we need to do another scavenge."

"Yeah I know, when?" 

"Soon," Puck replied, thinking about the food they had sorted yesterday, "tomorrow, maybe the next day, but no later than that."

"Ok, I'll make sure the cars are packed tomorrow."

"Thank you." Puck answered with a small smile at her, which she returned.

"Hey Kurt!" Sam suddenly shouted out, Puck looking up quickly and turning to the direction Sam was waving at, seeing Kurt, who had just left the lunch line and was looking for some place to sit, "come on over here."

Kurt looked hesitant at first, trying not to make eye contact with Puck, before making his way over to their table, lacing his tray of lunch down timidly next to Sam.

"How's Blaine doing?" Sam asked while Kurt started picking at bits of his lunch, not seeming all that interested in eating it, "I was gonna go and check on him after lunch before I have my nap."

"Yeah, you should, he would appreciate it." Kurt answered in a dull tone, that made Puck raise an eyebrow, and Sam's face took on a confused look.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Sam said, knowing he wouldn't get anymore conversation out of the seemingly disinterested guy sitting with them, so he finished quickly and excused himself.

Santana left next, claiming she had sorting out of some weapons to do before tomorrow, so that left Kurt alone with Puck now. Puck was watching him silently, as Kurt was still picking at, but not attempting to eat, his lunch.

"You okay?" Puck asked quietly and Kurt glared at him before sighing and shrugging.

"I'm a bad friend."

"Actually, I believe you're a good one," Puck said nonchalantly, and Kurt gave him a confused look,"You saved Blaine by getting him to safety."

"I just yelled at him." he replied in a regretful tone and Puck just shrugged.

"Everyone fights."

"It was about you," Kurt said quietly and Puck's face gave nothing away, "He figured out something happened."

"Huh." he said after a minute and smirked slightly, "Inquisitive thing isn't he."

"He wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm not really worried if he did," Puck said as he finished his lunch and rubbed his hands together, before giving Kurt a serious look, "I've been with quite a few people around here."

"Oh." Kurt said with a little bit of a surprise, and why did his chest hurt so much?

"I'm sorry if that upsets you-"

"It doesn't." Kurt interrupted quickly, his mask of indifference slipping back into place.

"Oh, good."

"That's what I told Blaine anyway," Kurt said and Puck raised an eyebrow at him, and he carried on to explain, "there's no room for emotions and love out here, not now."

"No there isn't."


End file.
